wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinrich Himmler
Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Luitpold Himmler (born October 7, 1900 - May 23, 1945) was Reichsführer (absolute chief) of the SS, a military commander, and a leading member of the Nazi Party. As Chief of the German Police and the Minister of the Interior from 1943, Himmler oversaw all internal and external police and security forces, including the infamous Gestapo. Serving as Reichsführer and later as Commander of the Replacement Army and General Plenipotentiary for the entire Reich's administration, Himmler rose to become one of the most powerful men in Nazi Germany as well as one of the persons most directly responsible for the Holocaust. Heinrich Himmler was always interested in occultism and archaeology to research the German past in order to strengthen nationalism and discover paranormal powers which could be employed by the Third Reich. He founded the special SS Paranormal Division along side the SS Special Projects Division in order to perform those tasks and special experimentations. In the final days of WWII Himmler upon realising that the war was lost, he attempted to open peace talks with the western Allies without Hitler's knowledge shortly before the war ended. Hearing of this, Hitler dismissed him from all his posts in April 1945 and ordered his arrest. Himmler attempted to go into hiding, but was detained and then arrested by British forces once his identity became known. While in British custody, he committed suicide on 23 May 1945. ''Spear of Destiny'' Heinrich Himmler instituted the SS Death's Head Ring in 1934, and struck it in solid silver. IT was a symbol of recognition of loyality to Hitler and his ideals. The rings were held in such reverene that when an SS soldier was killed in action the ring had to be retrieved from the body. Himmler kept these rings at his castle in Wewelsburg as a "Shrine to Holders of the Death's Head Ring".Ultimate Challenge Hintbook, pg 4 To prevent the allies from capturing the rings, Himmler ordered that the rings from the Shrine be blast-sealed into the side of the mountain near his castle in the spring of 1945. They were never found. ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Heinrich Himmler is a high-ranking official in Hitler's Third Reich. He's an evil, soulless bureaucrat, architect of some of the worst atrocities of the Nazi regime. Himmler has founded the SS Paranormal Division, a collection of Germany's most ardent occult followers, dedicated to finding preternatural ways to further their country's war of conquest. He also founded the SS Special Projects Division a collection of German's most brilliant scientific minds with the intent on developing new and greater weapons for the Third Reich to achieve total conquest of the world. The Castle Wolfenstein is the property of Heinrich Himmler, located in the Harz mountains. Himmler chases down a myth. A tale from centuries past has yielded a glimmer of light. It may be nothing, but Himmler and his cronies are bent on finding out. They've uncovered pieces and parts that, when brought together, could spell disaster for the free world. The OSA has caught wind of it, and is ready to pit their best against the slightest chance that the round-spectacled little man could unleash something ancient and horrible.RTCW official guide, pg 6 Himmler was involved in the Operation Resurrection. Despite being mentioned many times during the game, he only appears in a short cameo in the last cut-scene, watching from a distance as B.J. Blazkowicz defeats and kills Heinrich I. He expresses bitterness at the American agent's victory, saying: "This American... he has ruined everything!" then walks away to give a report to Adolf Hitler. In the censored German version, Himmler is called "Höller". In the game Himmler is given patches on his uniform that are of the rank oberst-gruppenfuhrer when his rank is Reichsfuhrer-SS. This probably just a design flaw. ☀ ''Wolfenstein'' Although the failure of Operation Resurrection has affected the Third Reich, the SS Paranormal Division lead by Himmler has discovered the Black Sun Dimension and started using its powers, under the supervision of General Viktor Zetta. Later, Wilhelm Strasse took over the operation to enhancing into almost complete Veil weapons. However, it was foiled by B.J. Blazkowicz yet again. ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood/The New Order'' Despite playing a role in the story of the previous games, Himmler does not appear and is not mentioned in the game. Therefore, it is unclear if he is alive or deceased. However, if he is alive, he would be 60 during the events of The New Order. However, The Old Blood states that Castle Wolfenstein (explicably moved to the German Alps) is the property of Helga von Schabbs. It also appears that Heinrich is no longer in control of the Paranormal division, which is instead under Helga's charge. If RTCW was still taken into account, this would seem that Himmler either lost control of Paranormal division, and no longer owns the castle. This could be an indication he is possibly dead in this timeline. He does not seem to appear on the list of individuals on the Kreisau Circle kill list in The New Blood, which could indicate his possibly non-existence at that point in time. Real Life Relations es:Heinrich Himmler Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Nazis Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein (2009)